Monólogos sobre ti
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Sentimientos que es imposible decir, pero que atraviezan nuestra mente mientras transcurre un abrazo, un gesto tan simple como ese. Los monólogos es lo que cada uno piensa en esa siruación y como a veces cerramos nuestros ojos y nos negamos a ver...
1. Mi estado natural

**Monólogos sobre ti.**

**Parte I: **_Mi estado natural_

Mmm… tu aroma, ese que me vuelve loca, que me arranca suspiros desde el fondo, desde el lugar más recóndito de mi ser, me esencia.

Tan solo decirte, u oírte decir un simple 'hola', ese que le das a todos aquellos que conoces. Algo tan simple como eso puede llegar a desnivelar mi suelo, detener mi universo. ¿Y que hay de los saludos acompañados de sonrisas que me regalas cada mañana? Esos, esos que son solo míos. Lo sabes, lo se. Pertenecen, desde su raíz, a mí ser.

Y ahora… ah… vivir aquí por siempre, sentirte cerca. En mis brazos. Ahora que todo vuelve a la normalidad, como el río a su cause luego de una crecida, como las hojas a los árboles cuando acaba el invierno… todo a su lugar. A su estado natural. Como es mi naturaleza, así, aquí… en tus bazos.

¿Acaso es esto un sueño? ¡Oh, no lo creo! No deseo despertar de este dulce estado onírico que me envuelve. Si así lo fuese. Deseo permanecer así, hasta el cataclismo, si así fuese necesario. Ser tu voz, tus ojos. Tus pensamientos. Saber quién ocupa ese lugar que añoro allí. Si, lo se porque ya me lo has dicho. Existe alguien. Existe 'ella'. ¡Oh! Dios, vago por senderos de mi mente que me llevan al delirio. Solo el pensamiento de un 'ustedes', a futuro. Solo ese pensamiento, saber que quizá ya no estaré aquí, nunca, nunca más… es una palabra muy grande, demasiadas sus dimensiones para llegar a comprenderla, si quiera.

Y vuelvo a mi naturalidad, adquirida desde el momento en que te vi. Aquí, pensando en ti, viviendo en ti, en tus brazos, aunque bien quisiera más.

Siempre lo supe, lo desee con toda mi forma, mi estructura. Siempre supe que marcarías el camino. No de esta forma, pero que más he de pedir, si tengo la dicha divina de envolverte con mis brazos hasta la saciedad, si soy más que simplemente 'Ámbar', en tu vida. Soy yo… estoy aquí…

Y conforme mi libido, conforme, sí. Aunque sé que, quizá, para ti, fue un error. No para mí. No mi cuerpo lo sintió así, equivocado, no. Solo, simplemente limitado a un encuentro frustrado de mi corazón, y el tuyo. Sin llegar a ser, para mí: lo que hubiese querido.

¡No! Te estás moviendo. Este abrazo termina, como todo en la vida… más allá de que yo lo quiera sí o no. Y como siempre, vuelvo a mostrarme fría, tratar de ocultar, detrás de mi mirada, los rastros de los pensamientos que surcaron mi mente durante este abrazo. No sentir en tu presencia. ¡Que difícil tarea! Si de tan solo ver tu piel, la mía se eriza; si tan solo tus labios se mueven, los míos los desean…

Pero otra vez la coraza, esa que he creado para ti. Esa que es impermeable en tu presencia a los sentimientos, pero que se desmorona en el límite de la vigilia y los sueños. No mostrar mis sentimientos. Ser como tu. Ser yo misma sin amarte…

Y nos separamos. Triste mi alma, ganas de volver a mi propio cause, entre tus brazos. Triste mi cuerpo, falto de energía. Pero mi sonrisa firme en mi rostro, sin flaquear, sin fallos porque la recompensa es mayor si así es. Sonrisa perfecta. Feliz de volver a ser tal como lo éramos una semana atrás… feliz…

.- ¿Ámbar? ¿Amigos otra vez?

¡Si! Mis oídos, agudizados hasta el límite para captar tu voz, al fin decodifican. Esa es tu voz, hablaste nuevamente. Y si tan solo pusieras una mano en mi pecho, notarías como aceleraste mi músculo vital. Latidos y más latidos se agolpan en mi interior. Y esas rosquillitas tan conocidas en mi estómago. Tontas. Tontas, aún siguen. Cuatro años, y ellas siguen… y se multiplican…

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otra vez… retumba tu voz en mi cabeza. Tal como lo haría una alfiler en una caja de cristal. Te preocupas por mi. ¡Y claro! Con la cara que debo tener. Seguro que mi sonrisa olvidó que debía aparentar la de tu amiga. Lo olvidó, como yo lo olvidé…

.- Si… estoy bien.-contesto yo.

Me miras, expectante, tal vez. Deseoso de una respuesta a tu pregunta anterior. ¿Es que acaso aún no lo has notado? A veces creo que la única paranoica aquí soy yo. Que soy la única capaz de descifrar lo que piensas con tan solo ver tus ojos. Puedo sentir lo que pasa. Y, como una tonta, espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Que puedas descifrarme con tan solo mirarme. ¿Es que acaso mi abrazo no te lo demostró? ¿No te demostró que esta todo como antes, quizá mejor? Valor, valor para aceptar. Valor para contestar.

.- Claro, Sirius, amigos de nuevo

Dicho esto, me miras. Con esos ojos que me hipnotizan. Me raptan del planeta, me llevan a viajar de tu mano por mundos que nadie conoce, solo tú y yo. Me miras por unos segundos, serio, sin rastro patente de sonrisa alguna. Se lo que haces, verificas, chequeas que todo sea igual. Que ya no tenga esa vergüenza tonta al mirarte. Y al fin sonríes. Una sonrisa devastadora de mi mundo. Un rápido movimiento, y me tienes otra vez entre tus brazos.

¡Ja! Era lo que esperaba. Por eso, solo por eso dejé que te impacientaras. Te conozco… sabía que volverías a buscar la certeza. Soy importante en tu vida, lo sé. ¡Como no serlo! Soy a quién le cuantas todo. Cada lágrima que abandonó tus ojos, lo hizo para morir en mis manos. En las de nadie más. Solo mis manos en tus mejillas logran calmarte. Cada logro, cada frustración, decepción, satisfacción… todo, todo pasa por mi. Es procesado, y vuelve a ti, para ser aceptado, de la mejor forma posible.

Soy tu confidente, tu amiga… irremplazable.

Como ciclo de la naturaleza. Nuestros abrazos siempre mueren, pero vuelven a nacer. Te separas. Vuelves a mirarme mientras me tomas de la mano. Me llevas hasta ese sillón cerca del fuego, ese que me gusta a mí. Por el que han pasado todos nuestros momentos.

Te sientas… ¡tan, tan lindo! Me siento a tu lado. Mi mano aún duerme en las tuyas. Posadas sobre tu falda.

Al suelo fijo mi mirada. Aún me avergüenzo, es así. Pero no de ti, sino de lo que yo quiero que sea. Que sea para ti tan importante como para mí lo fue. No lo es. Lo se. Una más. Quizá, algo más que eso. Tu amiga en tu cama… ¿Qué sentiste?

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


	2. ¿Lo sientes?

**Monólogos sobre ti.**

**Parte II**_: ¿Lo sientes?_

¿Por qué es tan difícil contigo? No, no debe ser. Algo. Algo anda mal. Si antes… antes de… todo era ¿normal? ¡Por dios! ¿A quién intento engañar? Hace mucho… mucho que esto no es normal. Algo en ti. Algo me trastorna. ¿Qué? Si eres Ámbar. Eres tú. Siempre debes ser simplemente Ámbar. No está bien.

Se que fue un error. Quizá no debimos… pero fue… el pasado es muy lejano ya para poder cambiarlo. Y, aunque se me diera esa posibilidad, nada… nada de lo ocurrido lo cambiaría. Porque fue contigo. Fue mágico… lo fue. Como tu sonrisa. Nada cambiaría.

Solo ver tu sonrisa, como si nada cambió dentro de ti. Aquí en mis brazos, como antes… ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Es que acaso no lo sientes? No, no sientes que algo cambió. Algo en mi interior, al menos. Veo, presiento que no así en el tuyo. Todo como antes.

Así que debo aceptar. Como un milagro divino. Una vez fue. No dos, no… una vez es suficiente para un milagro. Así debo aceptar lo que pasó. Y como último deseo, disfrutar del calor de tu cuerpo en estos abrazos. Sentir tu aroma. Tu cabello bajo mi barbilla. Tu suavidad que me enloquece…

Limitado, mí deseo. Limitados mis sentimientos, para que mentirme.

¿Cómo puedes verte tan fría? Como puedes… siendo que mi interior, cerca de ti, hierve. Fuego… puro fuego eres para mí. Y cada vez más tiempo que estamos abrazados, así, como antes, cuando lo nuestro era solo 'amistad'. Para mí, ya no… para ti…

Separo mi mente de eso, mi cuerpo del tuyo. Unos centímetros. Los suficientes, ni más, ni menos. Los suficientes para poder observarte. A la altura de mi pecho: 'mi pequeña Ámbar'. Cabello suave, tanto como la seda. Una lluvia, así cae sobre tus hombros. Liso, tan demasiado. Negro. Tan negro o más que la noche oscura, o sin luna. Tu piel… mi perdición. Tan blanca como la nieve, y así, a veces tan fría. De palidez inmaculada toda tú. De fragilidad, como de vidrio. Pero corazón tan fuerte. Tus ojos. Dos gotas de miel que iluminan ese rostro desierto. Ojos grandes, tanto que me veo reflejado en ellos. Tu nariz tan fina, delicada… toda tú así de fina y delicada. Labios finos, igual que tus rasgos, y tan así, pálidos. No hasta la saturación, pero sí lo necesario para pedir a gritos un beso que los reviva.

Más abajo. Tu cuerpo de estatua. No mi tipo… ¿Qué tipo? ¿Exuberantes acaso? Nunca ninguna de ellas ha sido para mí, lo que tu eres, ha conocido de mi, lo que tú. Así, tu cuerpo como esculpido en mármol. No de grandes proporciones, pero el molde ideal al mío…

Y observo tu figura por unos instantes. ¿No lo notas? Mis ojos no logran intimidarte. No me miras. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sientes? Quiero saber… preguntar. Me atrevo:

.- ¿Ámbar? ¿Amigos otra vez?

Nada. Solo tu silencio aumenta. Espero un momento, deseoso de una reacción. Sabes que esto no me gusta… ¿o no lo sabes? Quizá solo yo te conozco así. Y no tú a mí, hasta el aburrimiento. Pero sigues en tu mente. Y envidio así al ocupante de ella. A tus neuronas que tienen la suerte de conocer tus pensamientos. ¡Con lo que me gustaría a mí conocerlos! Espero… nada…

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto, preocupado. A la vez, enojado. Eso que te tiene tan absorta. ¿Qué es? ¿Quién?

Tu sonrisa, se modifica. Abandona aquella forma tan abstraída, abstracta. Nace como la conozco yo. Así, llena de vida, de felicidad.

.- Si… estoy bien.

Contestas, al fin. Tu voz otra vez. Espero un momento más. Atento. Esperando tu respuesta a la pregunta precedente. No quieres. No sabes. ¡Me mata la espera! Por favor… implorante. Contesta. Di algo más. ¿Es que no sientes la melodía de tu voz? Pues yo sí. La siento. La necesito…

Habla, Ámbar. Solo una vez más. Quizá no como antes. Para mi, definitivamente no como antes…

.- Claro, Sirius, amigos de nuevo.

Y eso. Aquí concluye mi esperanza. Se defraudan mis sueños. Mis súplicas caen a la nada. No lo sentiste. Para ti no fue nada importante. Quizá si importante. No especial. No cambió lo nuestro.

Feliz, por un lado. Otra vez la seguridad de tus brazos. De tus manos salvadoras. Segura nuevamente tu amistad. Por otro, triste. Solo es este sentimiento, amistad lo que nace en ti. No en mí, lo sé. Demasiado cobarde para decírtelo. Para demostrarte nada. Te miro a los ojos, para cerciorarme de que en verdad nada haya cambiado. Con la mínima esperanza de, que al menos, haya cambiado algo, por pequeño que fuere.

No… ni siquiera bajas la mirada, como esta semana lo habías hecho. Cuando cada vez que te miraba, ocultabas tus ojos detrás de tu cabello. Ahora ya no… no sentiste lo que yo. No. Me repito, no. Me duele. No…

Sonrío. Sonrío como solíamos hacer antes, esas sonrisas que nos regalábamos por puro placer. No es lo que quiero, pero igual necesito que confíes.

Sonrío, y a la vez que o hago, te estrecho entre mis brazos. Una única razón de este gesto: que no veas las lágrimas que abandonan mis pupilas en este momento. Que hoy no sepas que estoy llorando. No hoy. Me calmo, al fin. Dos lágrimas tan solo, pero aliviaron.

Me separo de ti bruscamente, se que si no lo hago, el deseo me matará. Ya tengo la seguridad de tu amistad. Algo es algo. Estoy conforme, no contento. Tomo una de tus manos, queman. Te guío hasta el sillón que sé, te gusta. Quiero hablar de lo que pasó. ¿Querrás? No lo sé. Pero mi corazón necesita respuestas. Tengo que juntar el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Miras al suelo. Con miedo. Con inseguridad, otra vez… ¡No! Perderte no puedo… no perderla, Dios, eso no… mi mano hecha fuego, sosteniendo la tuya. Lo diré. Hablaré de lo que sucedió. Siento… siento fuego, ¿tu no?

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


	3. Como tù

**Monólogos sobre ti.**

**Parte III**_: Como tú._

Al suelo fijo mi mirada. Aún me avergüenzo, es así. Pero no de ti, sino de lo que yo quiero que sea. Que sea para ti tan importante como para mí lo fue. No lo es. Lo se. Una más. Quizá, algo más que eso. Tu amiga en tu cama… ¿Qué sentiste?

Solo eso. Me duele pensar, que lugar ocupé. ¿Cuántas antes? Nunca hablaste, nunca. Pero las hubo, debió ser así.

¿Sabes? Para mí el primero. Especial. Único.

Y estamos aquí sentados. Esperando. Frente al fuego que crepita con una agilidad envidiable… ¡Oh, Dios! Tanto es el efecto que causa tu cercanía que deliro hasta con el fuego. ¿Qué más da lo que pase? Estas aquí, a mi lado. Solo eso. Solo tú. Todo para mi. Espero que digas algo. No levanto la mirada aún. Por miedo, lo sé. Miedo a encontrar en tus ojos lo que se, habrá. Tan solo amistad. No importó nuestra noche juntos, no a ti.

¡Tonto juego del corazón! ¡Estúpidos corazones adolescentes! Confiar tan ciegamente en un lazo de amistad, tanto que llegamos a creer que nunca se rompería, con nada. Pero yo lo presentía, nada sería igual. Nada.

Creer que no sentiría esto, esto que siento. Amor. Tal vez… ¿Cómo pensar eso? Que no afloraría ese sentimiento. Si hasta el más tonto sabía que existía en mi desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sí. Creímos que nada cambiaría si hacíamos el amor. Locura. Locura adolescente. Tu, mi amigo. Tu un hombre. Yo… simplemente Ámbar.

Levanto la cabeza. Valiente. Dispuesta a aceptar todo. Quizá, no todo. No un 'nunca más' a nuestra amistad. Si tú dices que es igual que antes, lo será. Me choco con tus ojos. ¿Brillan? Como siempre, me convenzo. Con el mismo fulgor de amigos que había antes.

No… algo no está bien. Habla, di. Me muero de la espera. Dilo, aunque duela. Algo… ¿Qué? Es distinto… lo sé, ese brillo es diferente…

¡Tontas esperanzas que se forman en mi cabeza! Reúno el valor necesario para hablar y parecer distante. Sin importar. Lo hago.

.- ¿Sucede algo?

Tonta. Tonta pregunta. Maldigo mi nacimiento. Tan sin gracia, sin inteligencia. Sin neuronas para pensar, si quiera una buena frase para decir. ¿Por qué ahora? Si antes era yo su amiga. Si antes podía mantener una conversación de horas. Con él en mis rodillas. En mi pecho. En mi cama, sí, pero no de esa manera. No, las noches frías, cuando tenías pesadillas sobre tu futuro, cuando recordabas todo lo que unos hechizos desmemorizantes habían borrado de tu pasado. Sí, esas noches venías a mi cama. Pedías asilo. Y yo te lo daba. A mi lado. Escapado de la habitación de los chicos. "Papi", te molestaba cuando te llamaba así. Sabes, eres un año mayor. Te enojabas, y quedabas lindo, más aún… si es posible.

No me has contestado… y mi mente sigue recorriendo esos resplandores que nublan la visión.

No me hablas… y antes eras mi amigo. Pero tonta mi inocencia, mis dieciséis años. Tonta toda yo a tu lado…

.- Si… hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Ámbar.

Me has hablado. Melodiosas las palabras de tu boca. Tal estrellas llegan a mi pecho. Quieres decir… ¿Qué? No lo que temo, por Dios, eso no. Temo por mi felicidad, por mi amistad, por mi amor. Roto será todo, lo sabes, no lo digas. Espera hasta mañana. Quizá todo sea una pesadilla y acabe…

Triste desdicha. Quisiera yo no respirar este aire, el mismo que tú, pues me atrofia los sentidos. Tu oxígeno me envenena, tan cargado de belleza.

.- ¿Q-que… es?

Ese temblor en la voz. ¡Agrr! Lo odio. Lo odio desde siempre. Mira tu cara, una sonrisa de diversión se dibuja en ella. Estoy nerviosa, mucho… y lo notaste.

¡Para que mentir! ¡Para que segur mintiéndote! A ti, y a mí. Ya lo sabes. Si, sabes que aún siento tus caricias. Que aún siento tus besos sobre mis labios, tan vívidos que me estremezco de solo pensarlos. Sabes que a partir de esa noche, ni vida toda cambió. Mi virginidad absoluta, tanto boca como cuerpo, pertenecen a ti ahora. Sabes, sabes que me causa dolor pensar que ya no más… saber que dejaste, hace mucho, de ser tan solo mi mejor amigo.

Y, seguramente mi cara está tan roja como la misma sangre. Seguramente, por dentro, la simple sonrisa de tu rostro sea una carcajada retenida. Seguramente…

Mil, miles son las cosas que te admiro. Pero te conozco. Y sé que piensas en mi como la simple niñita que es tu amiga, esa que hasta ayer usaba las dos coletas e iba de la mano de su madre por las calles. Lo sé…

Las cosas en el universo tienen su orden. Y tú no estás en el mío, ni yo pertenezco al tuyo.

Aunque esa noche… sentí algo, algo que era especial. Lo hacía distinto. Al menos eso creo. No vi compasión en tu rostro, ni tampoco asco, o algo similar. No. Tus manos, tus labios… todo tu me demostraron algo más que simple amistad.

Y sigues sonriendo. Frente a mí. Y te ves tan… condenadamente sexy. No puedo no enrojecer. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si tengo a mi lado al chico que me hizo mujer, a Sirius Black, al amor de mi vida.

Tu sonrisa se apaga. Me miras de una forma extraña. ¿Que sucede, amor? Me miras… fijo a los ojos. Bajas hasta mi boca… ¡Oh, Dios! Te acercas. Tanto. Distancia, por favor. O sino no respondo de mis sentidos. Mis actos no serán a conciencia. No lo serán. Un centímetro. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Besarme a caso?

Si… nuevamente esa sensación que ya conozco. Esa que no puedo olvidar, que me quita el sueño. Tus labios. Tan tibios. Me erizo. Lo notaste, lo sé. Me estremezco en tus brazos porque, no siendo demasiado para tu libido el besarme, has pasado tus brazos por mi cintura. Aprisionándome contra tu cuerpo. Dejándome sin aire. Robándome la cordura. Pero así me gusta estar. Entre tus brazos, sobre tus labios. Pero temo la separación. ¿Qué dirás? ¿Fue tan solo un beso más para ti?

Y siento tu ansiedad. Abro lentamente los ojos, para cerciorarme, los tienes cerrados. Quizá signifique algo. Dicen que es buena señal. No lo sé. No quiero tenerte, por miedo a perderte. Y un simple beso al comienzo. Ahora es pura pasión entre nosotros. Moléculas que nos separan, menos que milímetros. Me recuestas sobre el sillón, con parquedad. Pero tus labios son parte de los míos aún.

Tus manos. Esas que me quitan hasta el último halo de aire de tan solo sentirlas. Grandes. Fuertes. Recorren mi espalda, ese tan conocido caminos para ellas, por debajo de mi blusa. Sabes que me sacas de control. Ya lo has hecho antes. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? No te lo pedí… no… no con palabras. Y a no ser que tengas la capacidad de leer los deseos del corazón, no entiendo como supiste lo que yo quería.

Temblorosa, como antes, paso mis manos por tu cuello. ¡Ah! No sé lo que hago ya. La noción del tiempo es algo que no tengo, así tampoco la del peligro. Pues estamos a media sala común. Pero no tengo intenciones de separarme, como en un sueño, sin intenciones de despertar.

Pero hay algo que me frena esta vez. Eso que es distinto. Que hace latir mi corazón a mil. Que te amo. Esa es la razón que me detiene. Te amo y esta vez no podría aceptar que es la última. No lo soportaría. Así que me detengo. Te separo unos centímetros. Estás rojo. Lindo, demasiado. Me miras con duda. Por unos instantes en que nos quedamos mirando así, fijo.

Luego pareces entender. Sí, estás sonriendo de una manera tierna. Me miras a los ojos con ¿amor? No, estoy soñando.

Me acomodas en mechón detrás de la oreja. Me conoces, sabes que me gustan los mimos en el cabello. Posas uno de tus dedos en mis labios.

.- Ámbar. Quería decirte algo. Te quiero.

Lo sé. Ya lo sabía. Me quieres, yo también. Hablar por el simple hecho de hacer uso del lenguaje no es algo que diga productivo, ni enriquecedor. Pues lo has hecho. Has dicho algo tan sin sentido como una brújula apuntando al este. Has agregado, simplemente, un puñal más en mi pecho. Eso has hecho.

Pero mantienes la sonrisa. Como si fura esculpida en roca. Más, de roca nada tienes tú. Sonríes y no sé porque. Si yo quiero llorar. Igual tú tendrías que querer. Por mí. Pero no, sigues así. Y no puedo evitar que una lágrima caiga por mi mejilla. Por inocente. Por creer. Y el desengaño es doloroso, mucho. Pero merecido por dejarme caer.

.- Te quiero, Ámbar. Te quiero, pero no como una amiga. Te quiero como lo que eres… una mujer. Mi mujer… '_mi Ámbar'_.

Y pasas un dedo por mi mejilla para secar mi lágrima. Y mi corazón ha dejado de latir. Y mi cerebro de razonar. Porque no puede ser verdad lo que oigo. No puede…

Pero lo es. Porque una de esas sonrisas, como la que en este momento se dibuja en tu cara, me lo demuestra. Si ellas me lo dicen, juraría que Dios existe. Ellas son mi verdad. Mi única verdad. Mi filosofía.

Porque como dicen, en la vida todo tiene su lugar natural. Su razón de ser. Y mi naturaleza, hasta que muera, será aquí, a tu lado. Mi razón de ser… a tu amor.

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


	4. Solo tú

**Monólogos sobre ti.**

**Parte IV**: _Solo tú…_

Miras al suelo. Con miedo. Con inseguridad, otra vez… ¡No! Perderte no puedo… no perderla, Dios, eso no… mi mano hecha fuego, sosteniendo la tuya. Lo diré. Hablaré de lo que sucedió. Siento… siento fuego, ¿tu no?

Debo decir. Hacer. Pero no puedo. Tu sola presencia me quita el habla. Eres… tan suave, tan frágil. Ese aura que te enreda en sus colores, toda tú. ¡Ah… Ámbar! Cuando dejaste de ser simplemente mi amiga, para ganar el espacio vital de mi corazón, no lo sé. Pero lo has hecho. Lo has logrado con una facilidad envidiable. Sin darme cuenta, me fuiste robando espacio. Mi vida, toda, en hechos y palabras concluye a ti. A tu ser.

Y transcurre el tiempo, lo sé. Se va el momento. Pero soy un cobarde. Tú, la primera. Sí, se que no lo crees así, pero así lo fue. Por amor, tan solo. Yo lo sabía, desde antes que sucediera, eso era amor. Sería especial. Y te quiero… y me repito que es necesario aparentar que eres tan solo mi amiga, con tal de tenerte… y no perderte. ¿Pero si tu sientes lo mismo? Falso espejismo, jugada sutil del amor. No tú. No tú, no me amas.

Y te observo. Cada rayito de luz que refleja en tu rostro, se asemeja a gotitas de rocío, tan linda… 'mi niña'. El silencio se ha hecho ambarino en tu mirada. Y solo quiero gritar.

Mis ojos, que fijos a tu rostro están, al fin se encuentran con los tuyos. Miles… miles de sensaciones, como nunca creí que nadie podría procrear en mi, nacen…con tan solo una mirada de tus ojitos. Te miro… y no puedo evitarlo. Te amo. Siéntelo. Por favor, siéntelo con mis ojos… te amo. Lo sé, dije que no creía en el amor. Pero si ahora, aunque no sea tangible a mis manos, aunque no sea corpóreo. Lo siento, recorre mis células a cada momento. Vive en mí, nace en tu mirada.

.- ¿Sucede algo?

Has hecho. Has dicho. Claro, sucede. Sucede algo, Ámbar. Pero no tengo la osadía de decirlo. No lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Sabiendo, a riesgo pongo tu amistad. Eso no, nunca lo haría.

Te vi. Llegaste como una estrella fugaz, en un resplandor de segundos. Pero has sedimentado tus raíces a fondo. Como te necesito… lo sabes, pero no como yo quisiera. Con esa expresión distante, distraída… esa que me enloquece. Cuando te pones pensativa. Sí, solo tú sabes hacerlo de esa forma. Y me quitas la razón. Todo… mi universo pende del hilo que de tus ojos nace.

Quiero hablar. Decir todo. Estás distante, pero te obligas a mirar. ¿Esperando algo? Mi respuesta, seguro. Siempre atenta. Siempre ahí, tú. Con esa firmeza inusual, sí… porque solo quienes te conocen, tienen el privilegio de sentirla. De sentirse protegidos por ella. Quizá fue eso lo que me cautivó de ti. Ese amor incondicional que le das a todo cuanto te rodea. No lo sé. No sé nada… ya no entiendo, ni quiero saber… ¡basta!

.- Si… hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Ámbar.

Lo dije. Más… ¿Cómo preguntar? Si tu rostro demuestra miedo… ¿a mi? ¿A mi pregunta? Imposible. Imposible, como tratar de retener el agua en la cuenca de la mano, así de imposible es retener tu amor. Lo sé… siempre fuiste libre. Un pajarillo que se siente enjaulado por el mundo. Pero has a prendido a volar, alto, mucho… a ver, todo, demasiado… a sentir… ¿lo mismo que yo? ¡Más quisiera! Mejor gozo sería ese… escuchar de tus labios lo que los míos quieren decir… pero no pueden.

.- ¿Q-que… es?

Preguntas. Y sonrío. No puedo evitarlo. Sonrío de amor. Tan fuerte, pero tan inocente… ¿Cómo? Solo tú sabes hacerlo así, nena… solo tú puedes contener en una simple sonrisa a ambos sentimientos… y solo tú sabes demostrarlos. Y así, tan tímida esa pregunta que dejó tus labios. Pero se estrelló en mi pecho… porque ahora no sé que contestar. Siempre eres tú la que tiene las respuestas… solo tú a mi vida eres imprescindible, como el agua, el aire.

Y recuerdo, aunque no lo quiero hacer. Recuerdo tu decisión. Tu confianza esa noche… toda tú, a mí… como yo a ti, te amé. Quisiera que tu lo mismo… ¿será? Y estás roja… roja como nunca sueles estarlo. ¿La razón? ¿Mi presencia? Mi sonrisa que aún está firme… ¿Cómo apartarla? Si todos los recuerdos que me trae vienen de ti. Es lo único que puedo decir… me pertenece.

No sé que decir. Lo admito. Roja tú. Confuso yo. No tengo palabras. Quiero hacer… besarte. Nuevamente. Deliciosos, pero del pecado, nacidos en el mismo infierno. Esos labios, para mi… son mi propio cielo… mi propio infierno. Me queman, y aún puedo sentirlos, como fuego que abrasa la piel. Sentirlos… sí. Los siento. Como heridas abiertas en los míos. Y tú eres la receta a mi ser leso.

Quito mi sonrisa. Ya no tiene sentido. Te miro, sí, como antes. Pero dejo que salga el amor. Ya no más barreras. Es que el solo hecho de sentirte de nuevo cerca de mí, me quita la lógica innata que me caracteriza. Sentir que tu espalda se arquea bajo mi cuerpo otra vez. Sentir que gritas mi nombre como todo símbolo de placer… de amor. Recuperar las tardes que pasábamos jugando en la nieve. Tú, yo… solo nosotros. Divirtiéndonos, como niños con juguetes nuevos. Las nochecitas que recorríamos el lago de la mano. Quiero recuperar eso. Era mío… lo necesito.

Bajo mí vista hasta tus labios. ¡Que importa si no es lo que quieres! Yo sí… debería…

Me acerco. Quiero sentir tus exhalaciones contra mi rostro. Si, besarte. Eso pretendo. Acortar distancias. Comprobar que sientes lo que yo… que me amas. Así quiero que sea, que me ames…

Y cierro distancias entre nuestros labios. Te aprisiono. Quiero sentirte. Lo sé… el libido no lleva a esto, no: es amor. Quizá, tan solo sea un alucinación de mi corazón. Pero me aferro a él, como única esperanza en una catástrofe. Una luz que nace lejos, en el horizonte. Pero que será mía al llegar el día… si me amas, como yo a ti… ámame, por favor, ámame, Ámbar…

Te abrazo. Esa sensación que ya se me hacía necesaria. Tu cuerpo en mis brazos. Como delicados hilos de seda, que resbalan entre mi piel y mi libido. Así eres. Puro deseo, puro amor. Amor deseado… solo tú. Mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. Intento capturara este sabor en mi boca, mi mente. Y siento… al fin, como tus brazos contactan con mi cuello. Lo sé. Soy feliz. Me quieres. Me quieres. No puede ser de otra forma… ¿por que sino dejarías que te bese? ¿Por que sino, no permitirías que te suelte? Me quieres… o al menos eso quiero creer.

Y creo, que eres capaz de escuchar en este momento, el redoble que es mi corazón. Lío de sentimientos. Caudal de esperanzas. Porque todo, todo será mejor que antes: si tú me quieres, me amas…

¡No! No me sueltes, por Dios. Te separas. Unos centímetros solamente, pero son suficientes para sentirme vacío otra vez. Te miro, con miedo. Dudando. Temblando.

Sonrío, nuevamente. Con amor, con todo el amor cohibido. Lo leí en tus ojos. Como tú me enseñaste a hacer. A sentir. Me quieres, lo haces… me amas… lo sé. Soy feliz, al fin te tengo, niña. Al fin estoy seguro. Tan pocas, tan pocas fueron las otras. Y ninguna, ninguna te alcanza a ti, Ámbar.

.- Ámbar. Quería decirte algo. Te quiero.

¿Y solo eso logro decirte? Sé que las palabras me han hecho el vacío. Se han borrado de mi. Pero necesito que creas. Has sufrido, lo sé. He sido un tonto… lo sé. Debí hablar antes, decir antes. Pero no pude… más, tú tampoco lo habías hecho. Igual yo sufrí por ti, igual.

A contra partida, mantengo mi sonrisa, intentando, así, demostrarte cuan grande es esto que siento. Como nunca antes… como el universo mismo. Tan grande como tu corazón.

Algo anda mal… ¡Sirius! Lloras… una lágrima que destroza mi alma. Una lágrima que no tiene sentido. Deberías reír. Deberías estar feliz. Como yo lo hago. Por ti, por mi… más, tu lloras, y no logro entender. Pero veo en tus ojos. Veo que no es tristeza… es decepción.

.- Te quiero, Ámbar. Te quiero, pero no como una amiga. Te quiero como lo que eres… una mujer. Mi mujer… '_mi Ámbar'_.

Lo he dicho. Y mi corazón se aliviana. Se siente libe, al fin. Pero a su vez, atado. Por la eternidad, atado. Atado a ti. Y logro verlo. En tu rostro. Estás feliz. Con un suave movimiento, suave como tu, seco una de tus lágrimas, que como un río perforaban mi pecho. Te acomodo el pelo, como solía hacerlo antes… cuando llorabas. Y sonrío. De puro placer. Puro júbilo del alma. Al fin libre mi pena, mi desvarío, mi dolor. Al fin libre yo… libres los dos. Libre nuestro amor. Te amo… te amo… siempre será así.

Porque lo sientes. Porque lo eres. Cuán yo. Un alma libre… un alma dispuesto a dar todo, a cambio de recibir amor. Y así será, porque lo sentimos… porque es contigo… porque eres solo tú: 'Mi Ámbar'.

_**Fin**_

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


	5. Epílogo

**Monólogos sobre ti.**

**Epílogo.**

Llueve. Caen gruesas gotas y se estrellan con fuerza en la ventana de la sala común.

Relámpagos que surcan el cielo. Truenos que hacen temblar los vidrios. Afuera llora la noche. Pero aquí, dos personas parece que no lo notan. No lo sienten. Y es lo que pasa cuando tenemos a quién queremos tener a nuestro lado. Se nos va el mundo. Se nos puede ir la vida en ese abrazo.

Y así, abrazados quieren estar. No se separan. Ella, recargada en su pecho. Él la rodea con sus brazos. Sirius y Ámbar. Ellos solos en la sala común.

.- ¿Ámbar? ¿Amigos otra vez?

Pregunta Sirius. Dudoso, sí. Con miedo de que no todo sea como antes. Y efectivamente, no lo es. Se aman. Pero demasiado ciegos sus corazones. No lo notan.

Amigos, luego de haber pasado la noche juntos. Amigos, luego de que gritaran el nombre del otro. Amigos… ¿ahora pretenden ser simplemente amigos?

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- Si… estoy bien.- contesta Ámbar, con ese tono de timidez tan característico en ella - Claro, Sirius, amigos de nuevo

Y se miran. Se desean. Se aman. Con tan solo esas sonrisas que se dedican. Se aman. Se amaron…

Un abrazo los vuelve a unir. Cada uno con su propio rostro de felicidad. De satisfacción. Alegres de volver a estar así, juntos. Se separan y caminan hasta el sillón. De la mano, como dos adolescentes enamorados. Lo son… no quieren admitirlo.

Unos minutos de silencio. Solo el crepitar del fuego. Y parece escucharse el sonido de dos cerebros imaginando, soñando.

.- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunta Ámbar luego de un momento. Con miedo en la voz. Con emociones retenidas.

.- Si… hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Ámbar.

.- ¿Q-que… es?

Y una tierna sonrisa surca el rostro de Sirius. Una sonrisa de puro amor. Y baja sus ojos hasta sus labios, añorando, queriéndolos.

La besa. Con ansias locas. La besa. Como ya lo había hecho antes. La abraza con pasión, con fuerza, se podría decir. Ansias retenidas en su cuerpo por algún tiempo.

Se recuestan sobre el sillón. Sin romper ese lazo que los une, los hace una sola alma. Repartida en dos cuerpos. Son uno, un ser.

Lentamente, Sirius pasa su mano por la espalda de Ámbar. Se estremecen, ambos. Ella y él. Sensaciones que les son familiares. Extrañan esa unión.

Ella pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Sirius. Con pasión. Atrayéndolo aún más, si es posible.

Como si algo fallara, se separan. Se separan unos centímetros y se miran. Rojos los dos. Agitados aún. Deseando volver a unir sus labios y cuerpos una vez más.

.- Ámbar. Quería decirte algo. Te quiero. –Sirius la mira a los ojos. Como pidiendo permiso para seguir… al fin, liberara todo ese manantial de sentimientos - Te quiero, Ámbar. Te quiero, pero no como una amiga. Te quiero como lo que eres… una mujer. Mi mujer… '_mi Ámbar'_.

Y se miran por unos segundos más. Pero ya sobran las palabras. Una lágrima rebelde que había escapado de la mejilla de Ámbar muere en los dedos de Sirius. A la vez que una sonrisa de pura felicidad se forma en ambos rostros.

Como para cerrar el momento, Sirius acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Y otra vez… _como ciclo de la naturaleza, vuelven a su estado natural. Lo sienten, ambos. Se necesitan. Se aman._

Un nuevo beso los une. Pero esta vez de otra forma. Sin reparos, ya no más amistad. Simplemente dos amantes, que se quieren… se aman. Son ellos. Y están bien a su lado. Dispuestos a todos. Sin miedo, sabiendo a donde va a llegar esto.

Y ya no les importa si es la sala común, si los ven… o si es algo prohibido. El sentido de lo racional o es algo que acompañe el momento. La ropa es un impedimento para ambos. Desperdigada por la sala va quedando. Y se entregan sus cuerpos mutuamente. Se entregan a la dicha de los amantes. A la capacidad divina de las personas, esa capacidad de amarse sin censura.

Así, en esta noche lluviosa, con el marco de los relámpagos, hicieron el amor… una vez más…

_Mi estado natural_

_¿Lo sientes?_

_Como tú…_

_Solo tú…_

_**Fin**_

_¡Hola! Si… este es el final, final… este epílogo está hecho un poco para que se imaginen la escena en tiempos más reales. Porque por la mente humana pasan más de mil pensamientos por segundos, para que vean que los tiempos no son tan largos en realidad… jejeje… a demás quería seguir un poquito más… me encariñé con esta historia… _

_Bueno, de todas formas se terminó… _

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Ana_


End file.
